


Dear Diary

by sassychopstick6



Category: A Rose for Emily - William Faulkner
Genre: Dementia, Depression, F/M, Madness, Obsession, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassychopstick6/pseuds/sassychopstick6
Summary: Emily Grierson had a part of her life that really belonged to her, her mad mind. What if she was able to portrait her feelings, thoughts and ways into something that not even Negro knew about?Are you ready to know about this miss' personal diary? Three vital entries of the most important moments of her ideal love story.
Kudos: 1





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> So, this have a backstory, when I was in High School my last English teacher was amazing, I truly loved his classes and at the beginning of the first semester I had with him we were learning about American Psique, we read a few stories that are kind of a classic in English classes but English is my second language so I didn't even know about those stories such as Daniel Webster, so the first project we were assigned was about this story, I fell totally in love with it, I don't even know why, but I did, I enjoyed so much writing it and seeing it won't be the only fic about it I set my mind and decided to look for the entries, so now here I am.

Dear diary,

I want to tell you about _him_. Today has been a beautiful day. At the morning when Negro woke me up the city was already awake, outside was very noisy, so I thought it was late. I went to the bathroom and spent a lot of time there. Negro had put a lilac dress for me on the bed, I got dress up. When I was eating breakfast, Negro told me the news, very interesting news. A company came to the town and its people are working here, the neighborhood had already gossiped about them. I went to my bedroom and I spent several minutes watching through the window, and I saw _him_. The first time I saw _him_ , he was under a tree drinking from a bottle, maybe water. Because of his clothes, I knew he was from a company, and the logotype was unknown for me, he was a worker for the company Negro told me, I supposed. I went to the front door, and I was about to open it, but the thought of my father stopped me... but, if I only... I was not going to do anything wrong, I was just going for a walk, I said to myself. So, I checked myself on the mirror next to the door, and I opened it. Outside was a good weather, He was still under the tree, maybe he was getting cool there, for a reason I did not understand I could not quit watching him... I felt lost, even if I was conscious of everything around me, that was because he saw me, I feel his eyes ran from my toes to my head, I had his attention, after it, I did my path back to the house. Maybe I did not get too much, maybe that gaze was nothing, but it felt like everything. I am thinking about making a little note, I could put hearts above the "i", and spread some perfume of mine on it, Negro could deliver it to Him. I cannot lose more time.


	2. Crazy in Love

Dear Dairy,

I think I love Homer too much... but I am afraid of it. I want to love him, I want him to love me with passion, with a love that makes me feel in fire. I am pretty sure I had fallen in love, and this is what scares me the most, I do not like the idea that I have crossed this line alone, I know Homer loves me, but there are many sorts of love, he likes me, I know it, I can feel it. Homer makes very happy, we have dated on Sundays, every single Sunday, even we have had dinner at my house. Since the first day I knew, my only one was him, Homer Barron is the man for me. I cannot ask my father for permission, or ask him what he thinks about Homer. But I am pretty sure the only thing my father wanted was my happiness.

I have been thinking, and I am ready to get marry, I would marry Homer if he asked me. Actually, we have planned to start living together, in my house. I have shopped some things, if Homer is going to live with me, he has to do it properly, so I bought a night shirt for him... also, I took a precipitate decision. I bought a ring for him, with his initials, just in case...

I know people is gossiping about us and our relationship, and I do not care, because Homer is mine, and we are not commercial for anyone else, just us. Homer and me. People think they can judge him as my father would do, but he is not here anymore, and he was the only person who could decide if a man deserves my love or not, and Homer does, no matter town's opinion about him. I don't care if he is from the North, I love him, and he loves me. If I am honest, we can work in our relationship, we can get closer to each other, but for us, not because of the people, because we love each other, and we are going to be together as long as we can, even for ever.

I hope you really like Homer, he's so sweet, he is the man of my dreams, my man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos and comments make my heart feel alive.


	3. Do you think we could be in love forever? 'cause I do, and we will.

Dear Dairy,

I am sad. I am sick. I am alone. Maybe I am crazy. I would blame Homer, but... I love him so much. In these days, I have made a very important decision, and this have helped me a little bit, and the thought of Homer being mine, too.

I hate people from the town, they are interested about us in a way they should not be. Let me tell you, I could not buy some stuff without receive too many questions. People have started to talk about my Homer and me, that is very disgusting. I bought some arsenic because Homer's behavior has made me take some precautions, he _cannot_ leave, he is not going to leave me... everyone in the town knew about the poison, they think I do not want to live anymore, but why would I want to die? Homer is alive, and we are going to be together for ever, the arsenic in my hands was nothing but the necessary, I have found the solution for all _our_ problems, you know? We can be happy again. I have found my one and only, I am not willing to leave him, no, I am not. Homer and I are going to be together, whatever it takes, because he is mine and I am his, we _belong_ to each other and I knew it since the first moment.

My father would be proud of me, I am getting what I want. Last night I caressed him like I had never done before, I tried to be gentle, be sweet, but he was not right.

I have to confess... I already used the arsenic. Our happy story was just beginning. It's him, it's all for him, everything I do is for him. Now, he is not going to leave me. He cannot leave me. We are together, now we are together. Because of our love.

He will be only mine, just mine, my man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I would love to read any thoughts that this could have bring you back to memory, either way about the original story, the general perception of my fic, HS classes or suggestions with my writing and English.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I would totally love to read comments if you have about your thoughts of my writing and your perspective of A rose for Emily.


End file.
